


Checking In (On that Badass Bullet Wound)

by queerpersephone



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: god these two need to communicate, sisterly bonding fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerpersephone/pseuds/queerpersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alright this is what should have happened instead of wynonna and waverly not talking to each other like the miscommunicative idiots they are. hurt/comfort, i guess. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In (On that Badass Bullet Wound)

Waverly lay in bed in the dark, curled up into a ball, clutching her side because it hurt, that “just a graze” that Willa kept rebandaging.   
She could hear them, the two peas in a pod, laughing and talking in the room over. The walls were always too thin. When she was little, she could hear Daddy yelling at Willa to get outside, could hear the clinking of beer bottles against the table, could hear Wynonna tossing and turning in her sleep. Waverly heard it all.  
The two sisters, reminiscing about a childhood she simply tagged along in. A bitter knot of emotion coiled up in her stomach and she wanted to cry or scream or punch something to get rid of it. Or, like Daddy, drink until she’s too numb to feel it.  
It was at that point when the stinging, aching pain in her side and the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks converged and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She let herself cry, each dry sob traveling through her ribs, tightening the knot in her stomach.   
Through the walls she heard someone get up and start walking, their footsteps hard on weathered floorboards. Great, she thought, they’re probably getting a fricking photo album out to talk about their childhoods.

“Wave?” came a soft voice from the doorway. Waverly quickly sat up, rubbing at her eyes.  
“Hey, Wynonna,” she said as casually as she could manage. “Where’s Willa?” she asked, trying to mask the bitterness sharpening her words.  
“She’s...getting ready to sleep. I just though I’d, y’know, check in on your badass bullet wound,” Wynonna said. She stepped into the room and motioned for Waverly to tug up her shirt so she could see. “It’s healing fine.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So...”  
“I mean, it’s healing fine, so that’s all you came for right,” Waverly snapped, immediately regretting it. Wynonna half-flinched.

“No, dummy. You were crying,” Wynonna said, sitting down next to Waverly, fiddling with her necklace. “I know that sound. I heard it all the time when we were kids.”  
“Really?” Waverly asked.  
Wynonna looked taken aback. “Of course...through the walls at night. I could hear everything.”  
“Why didn’t you ever come check on me then?” Waverly asked, staring at the floor. Wynonna shifted uncomfortably.  
“We did, when you were a baby. But then when you got older, Daddy told us to just let you cry it out and sleep. To tough it out.”  
Waverly barked out a short laugh. “Of course he did. He also said that not having a birthday party or getting any Christmas presents would build character.”

“I’m sorry, Wave. You deserved better--from all of us,” Wynonna said, both of the sisters looking anywhere but at each other.   
“I--I just,” Waverly started, tears already beginning to fall. “Willa’s back and--and she made me do horrible things as a kid, she--she hurt me, Wynonna. And Daddy couldn’t care less, because she was the heir and I was the baby. And you two were best friends, so what did you care if your annoying baby sister was crying? Mom couldn’t have given less of a shit about me. And now Willa’s back and...I don’t like her, Wynonna, and that just makes me a horrible fricking person, I just--” she said, unable to stop herself from sobbing. “No--it’s okay, I don’t need anyone, I’m fine,” Waverly said as she covered her eyes.

“Hey,” Wynonna said softly. “Wave,” she continued. “You do need someone. And I’m here. Not with Willa, with you. I’m here, I’m here,” she said, putting her arm around Waverly shaking shoulders. She let Waverly fall into her, holding her with firm arms. She rubbed circles on Waverly’s arm.  
“I just--Willa was a bitch to me when I was a kid and now she’s back and she doesn’t apologize and I don’t know what to do,” Waverly said, her voice muffled.   
“Wave, I’m sorry,” Wynonna said, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m sorry you got the shitty lot in this shitty family and that no one bothered to remember your birthday. I’m sorry I left. I wish it was different,” she said. 

Wynonna moved back on the bed until her back was against the headboard. The look of rejection on Waverly’s face as Wynonna moved away from her made her heart break. It was like looking back at her six-year-old baby sister’s face when Daddy crumpled up her drawings or brushed her aside in favor of Willa.   
“Come here,” Wynonna said softly, opening her arms. Waverly scooted forward until she could tuck her head under Wynonna’s chin and tuck her feet next to her shins. She could hear Wynonna’s heart, steady and loud. 

“When did you get so good at this,” Waverly asked, only half-joking.  
“When I came back here and I saw you,” Wynonna answered truthfully.   
“It’s just--Willa’s back and I got shot but everyone has better things to do--” Waverly managed before she made a strangled sobbing noise.   
“Hey--shh, just breathe, baby girl, just breathe,” Wynonna said softly. “Breathe with me, Waves.”  
Waverly shut her eyes and tried not to cry, focusing on Wynonna’s steady heartbeat, feeling her chest rising up and down. Finally, her breathing calmed down and became less erratic. She adjusted herself so she was pressed closer to Wynonna. 

“Wynonna?” Waverly asked quietly, almost in a whisper.  
“Yeah?”   
“Will you sleep in here tonight? I know that’s stupid and I’m not a kid anymore, I just thought--” Waverly rambled before Wynonna interrupted her.  
“Of course, Waves,” Wynonna replied, gently stroking Waverly’s hair.   
Both girls were already in their pajamas, so they simply settled in the bed, Waverly still clinging tightly to Wynonna like a lifeline.

“You used to do that when you were little, you know,” Wynonna mused aloud.  
“Do what?” Waverly asked.  
“Cuddle. You always did, in your sleep.”  
“What do you mean? I always slept alone,” Waverly asked, confused.  
“Nah--I slept in your bed with you when you were two or three,” Wynonna said. “I would sneak out of my room and come into yours and then I’d wake up early and go back to my room so Mom wouldn’t know.”  
“Really? I don’t remember that,” Waverly said.  
“Yeah, well, you were a toddler so. But you did the same thing then, the cuddling thing. You just clung tight to whatever you could find,” Wynonna said quietly.  
“Makes sense,” Waverly said lightly. 

“Wave?”   
“Yeah?”  
“You know I’ll always, like, be there for you and shit. All that sappy big sister crap,” Wynonna said. Waverly nodded against Wynonna.  
“Thanks. Me, too, ‘Nona,” Waverly said quietly.  
“You never call me that,” Wynonna joked, eyes closing.  
“I used to. I couldn’t pronounce your full name for the longest time, you know,” Waverly said. “Everyone kept telling me it was Wi-no-na, but I just insisted on calling you Nona.”  
“Could be worse. You could call me Wine, so...” Wynonna mumbled.  
“Yeah, well,” Waverly trailed off. She noticed that the knot in her stomach was mostly gone and instead a warm, soft feeling spread through her chest, like sitting at a bonfire or reminiscing about her childhood with Wynonna.   
“‘Night, Wave,” Wynonna mumbled, already half asleep.  
“Night,” Waverly replied, trying to take in everything about Wynonna, how real she was, how she chose to stay with her.


End file.
